


“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween?”

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [4]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: This fic was originally just a short prompt, but I felt like it had to be turned into a full size fic. Smut, to be exact. So, here’s some hot hotel halloween sex with our favourite Wolf!John.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Wolf!John [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 26





	“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween?”

It was the most wonderful time of the year! And no, it wasn’t Christmas - it was Halloween. You had always loved Halloween, even more so when all the supernatural species stopped hiding in the 70’s and it became public knowledge that humans weren’t the only race in the world anymore. You were watching your favorite talk show which had some of the most hottest vampire actors as visitors, and you loved how silly the and over the top the interviews during the Halloween season always were.

“Fuck, he’s so hot.” your friend Jane commented on the a blond vampire man as she was munching away some popcorn.

“Eh, I like wolves better.” you grinned, making Jane give you a “oh guuurl i know” -kinda look.

“I know, I’m just a such a fang banger.” she continued, you snickering at the fan base name. As you both heard your front door open, you smiled all excited and rose from the couch to walk and greet John. He seemed irritated, his eyes burning amber.

“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween?” he growled as he took off his jacket. You smiled sympathetically - it was hard to be a public werewolf on Halloween if you weren’t into it, all the kids, teens and even some adults wanting to see his burning eyes and fangs and oh lord. And even though he didn’t mind kids, the thought of that many kids and teens approaching their house made him act all territorial. He greatly valued your privacy, and you wanted him to have a stress -free Halloween this year.

“I know honey. That’s why I have a surprise for you.” you smiled, and John lifted his brow curiously, the burn in his eyes dying down to the lovely chocolate brown.

“Hey John!” Jane greeted him from the living room her mouth full of popcorn.

“Oh, hi Jane!” he greeted back and walked to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“A surprise, huh? What kind of surprise?” he purred, and your smile got even wider, your eyes having a mischievous spark.

“You and I, my wolfy, we’re spending the night in an adults only hotel. No kids allowed. And Jane has promised to stay here to house sit and do all the sugar poisoning for the kids.” You told John as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and his eyes flashed amber for a second like a flash on a camera.

“I love you so fucking much.” he leaned to kiss you all excited, planting several quick kisses on your neck, his beard tickling your skin and making you giggle.

“Thank you so much, Jane!” John shouted and Jane waved his free hand by the couch.

“Yeah yeah, now grab your stuff and go have hot Halloween sex in a hotel, I have my wine!” Jane answered and she didn’t need to tell you twice. You actually had one more surprise for John as well, but you wouldn’t reveal it until at the hotel.

After you had signed in and you got into your room, John let out a sigh of relief.

“Amazing. No trick or treaters for the whole night. I think I’m in heaven.” he purred again, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Heaven, already? And we haven’t even had the hot Halloween sex yet!” you teased, getting enormous hot chills when John’s eyes flashed again.

“Indeed, we haven’t…” he made a gesture with his fingers to beckon you closer, and swaying your hips, you tip toed your way to John, between his legs. His hands grabbed your jeans covered ass.

“We should change that…” you could hear the low growl forming behind his own, deep voice, his canines already being a tad longer.

“Yes, but first. Lemme change into something more… fitted for the occasion.” you licked your lips and John tilted his head curiously, letting your ass go. You let out an excited squeal and grabbed your bag pack as you scurry to the bathroom, hearing John chuckle as you shut the door.

You thought he could guess you had a new set of lingerie with you, but perhaps not your little extra twist. You had many times wished that your eyes could glow like his, and John told you that seeing your eyes shine amber would make him lose his mind. That’s why bit your lower lip as you took out the two small bottles containing one colored contact lens each, a new contact lens capsule and some lens liquid.  
  
When the lenses were on, you looked at yourself at the mirror. Holy crap, they were actually really life like. Now if only you could grow fangs as well. The thought making you grin and making sure that the lacy, skimpy bra was holding your breasts up nice and delicious, you checked your bum and even in your eyes, the matching panties looked good on you. Taking a long inhale, you were ready.

You laid your eyes on the floor as you opened the bathroom door, and John lifted his head from the hotel pamphlet he was checking while waiting for you. As you stepped out of the bathroom, your body leaning against the door frame, you could hear John gasp, following with a low growl.

“Holy fuck…” he whispered, rubbing his beard with his hand. You bit your lower lip, feeling your heart beating against your chest as you slowly lifted your face… and opened your now glowing eyes straight to John.

John stared at you like he had just fallen from a tree, his adams apple jumping as he swallowed harshly. His eyes seemed to burst into amber flames, and you could almost swear that his eyes shined usually that bright only when he was in heat. With every breath, you could hear him growling more and more, and the look on his face turned so feral it made your knees weak. He rose from the bed and walked to you, instantly grabbing your thighs and lifting you up against the wall, his lips crashing on yours, and feeling his rougher tongue licking your lips, you sucked it between your lips, the kisses turning more heated by the second.

John pushed his body against you, rubbing himself against you, making your nipples turn hard and you moaned against his mouth, him growling so loudly you felt his lips tremble. He broke the kiss and looked you in your eyes, his eyes shining the heated amber you loved so much, and he let out a ferocious bark. Before you registered it, you were literally thrown to the bed and you squeaked excited, lifting your head only to see John coming towards you, grabbing his t-shirt and ripping the fabric open like it was paper, making you moan with lust. That was easiest the sexiest thing you had ever witnessed.

He removed the shreds of his shirt from his body before stopping by the foot of the bed and he grabbed your ankles, pulling you closer to the edge, your bum almost being over the edge of the bed. Still growling non stop, John knelt and pushed his tongue against your cunt, over the sheer chiffon and tasting you through it, making him snarl against your folds. You didn’t remember the last time he was this crazed, even during his heat seemed to pale in comparison in which state he was now. You felt his long canines graze your skin and heard the ripping sound of fabric, only to realize that John had literally ripped your panties off of you with his teeth.

As soon as your cunt wasn’t covered, he pushed his tongue and greedy mouth into your wetness, grabbing your thighs and pulling them on to his shoulders, then wrapping his arms around your hips and pushing you hard against the mattress. You weren’t going nowhere. You grabbed the sheets into your hand as your other one went down to push your fingers into John’s hair and you pulled, while trying to gasp some air into your lungs, his coarse tongue feeling so god damn amazing.

“Jesus, John, I- oh God!” you moaned, John snarling against you again. As if his beast was so on surface and so heated he only could communicate with growls and snarls. His lips and tongue were ruthless, you felt his canines grazing against your flesh and the way he used them to nip carefully at your folds made your body squirm as you wanted more, feeling how your orgasm started to grew bigger with each greedy lick. When you came, John lapped and sucked you like he couldn’t possibly get enough of your taste, making your orgasm last even longer, you moaning out your pleasure and your thighs shaking on his shoulders.

When he let go of you, you pulled yourself a bit more up on the bed and rose up to sit and lean back on your hands, as John was now standing and almost ripping his jeans apart, his mouth area glistening from your juices. He stared at you, still continuously growling and his ferociousness had rubbed on you, when you stared him back, straight into his eyes almost challenging him. You curled up your lip and let out a pitiful little growl, but it made John let out an answering growl back at you, and the second his jeans were on the floor, he was on top of you. He pinned your arms by the wrists against the bed and rammed himself into you.

You cried out as he started fucking you, and John was staring into your eyes between his black strands of hair, making his eyes glow even more fiery, and you returned his lustful gaze. You felt like a beastess again, like John had pet named you after that one time you had bit him so hard it left a bruise, and you definitely wanted to feel John biting you again. He had marked you as his own, a clear bite mark showing between your neck and shoulder on the left.

You tired to lift yourself so you could kiss him, but John moved just far enough so you couldn’t reach and let his coarse tongue lick your lips, and you tried growling again, trying to catch his tongue between your teeth. You let out a louder growl, trying to pull your wrists free from his grip, not succeeding. He flashed you a dirty grin, his hips grinding against yours, and you decide to go for his neck, trying to lift yourself again, making your teeth snap together as you try to bite him.

John let out a bark and suddenly he stopped, pushed you down against the bed, his hand wrapped around your neck as he growled deeply in a way you had never heard before. Your breath turned superficial thanks to his hand, and he brought his face closer to yours, staring into your eyes under his dark brows. You felt daring, like being his badly behaving wolf bitch who needed to be shown her place, and you flashed your teeth to him with a snarl.

He moved so quickly it caught you off guard. Suddenly, you found yourself turned around, facing the bed and John grabbed your ass cheeks so tightly it made you squeal and he pushed himself right back into you, fucking you into the mattress. You tried to hold on to the sheets but they weren’t helping, not when John was using this much power. Your body moved with his thrusts and he leaned forward, pressing his body against your back, his hot breath right next to your ear, and his growling made you push your ass against his hips. It was then when he bit over your existing bite mark once again.

The sudden flash of pain made you gasp, but it quickly mixed into pleasure, and your body didn’t move that much anymore, not when your alpha male was biting you to keep you in place, like the fucking beast he was. You couldn’t explain how, but the fact that John was biting you to keep you still caused pleasure in your body which was almost in comparison of him rubbing your clit. You closed your eyes and just whined and moaned as John took you, showed his bitch her place, his pace growing faster.

As you started to come, you whined his name, pleading more and more, until orgasm hit you and you pressed your mouth against the duvet, it muffling your scream even a little bit. John stopped biting you and his coarse tongue went over the slightly bleeding bite mark, his thrust becoming erratic and as he came, he grabbed your body and had to bite his teeth so he wouldn’t roar, still grunting and growling out loud. You could feel how his cock pulsed inside you, and like always after he had calmed down, John carefully pulled out of you, but stayed on top of you.

“Mine…” you barely heard his own voice behind all of his feral growling still going on, and an extremely satisfied, content smile crept on your lips.

“Mine…” you sighed softly, and your whole body was pulsing, especially your cunt and the fresh bite mark on your shoulder. As John started to push himself up, you could feel by the slight shaking of the mattress that his arms were trembling, and with a low moan, he flipped himself over the bed, lying next to you, totally out of breath. All you could do was to turn your head so you could watch him, still laying on your tummy on the bed, and your smile grew wider while you watched him. John’s lips were tainted red by your blood, and even though his orgasm was apparently mind blowing, you couldn’t help but notice that he was still half hard.

“That was…” your voice had turned move velvety, as it did after sex, and John let out a hoarse laugh, his throat being dry.

“Yeah… It was.” he answered, his voice also being deeper, and you got chills thanks to that.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” John asked, his eyes still closed, and you tried to lift yourself up, to lean on your elbows against the bed.

“No, not in a bad way at least.” you answered, and John opened his eyes a bit, his eyes still glowing amber, but seeing your eyes he closed them again.

“Oh fuck, just… Fuck, Y/n.” he let out a moan, and you couldn’t help but to giggle.

“What?”

“Your eyes, I-. I feel like if I look at you I’m going to have to fuck you again.” his words made you lick your lips, and you crawled closer to him.

“And that’s bad, because…?” you asked, and leaned down to lick his skin over his bicep, making him let out a snarl. He didn’t get to answer, since the phone at the nightstand on his side of the bed started to ring.

You both lifted your heads, looked at each other and John moved so he could reach to answer it.

“Yes?” he answered, and stayed quiet as he listened. Just a few seconds later, he turned to look at you, biting his lower lip as he clearly tried not to laugh.

“Yes, I’m sorry, duly noted. Thank you.” John put the phone back down.

“What the heck was that?” you blinked your widened eyes and John turned back to face you, his amused smile wide on his face and he was already chuckling.

“They, they had a noise complaint about our room, and they-” he giggled, almost covering his mouth with his hand. You lifted yourself to sit better on the bed.

“They what, tell me?” you felt yourself blushing just for the noise complaint, but you smiled to Johns giggle.

“-they asked us to keep our dogs from playing so loudly and making so much noise.” John finally said.

You stared at each other, until you both broke laughing your asses off, both of you trying to cover your mouths either with your hands or a pillow corner, or the next noise complaint would be about you two laughing so loud. 

After almost a good ten minutes of laughing, you were still giggling and chuckling, and because you had cried out of laughing, you had to visit the bathroom and take off your wolf contacts as they stared to sting. While you were there, you also started to draw you two a bath. You returned to lay on the bed, right in John’s arms, and he was caressing your hair, watching you with his now warm brown eyes again while you waited the quite large tub to fill in.

“You know what babe?” he asked and you hummed curiously in response.

“I think I don’t hate Halloween anymore.”


End file.
